Jungle secrets
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Scott goes to aid a plane crash but is there more to meet the eye within the situation? Rights don't belong to me but I wish I did own the Thunderbirds


"Tell me when you get out of that jungle Scott, your signal is very weak."

"FAB Virgil, I'll send you a message when I'm out ok?"

"I'll look out for it."

Scott continued walking in search of the crashed plane they had been notified about, as he moved he felt as if he was being watched from the shadows and trees, finally the plane came into view, the smoke and fire had gone a long time ago it looked like, so were there survivors? He pulled the door off and was met by a growl, jumping back he was followed by a mountain lion, as he reached for his grapple taser he heard a sharp cry behind him and the lion backed off onto its paws.

"Yeah not so brave now with your roar are you?" Scott smirked as he stood up.

"Who are you? Get out of here!"

Scott turned around at the sharp thick accented voice, "Who the?" He gazed at the woman with sudden admire, she was very slender, dressed in what seemed to be a mix of clothes and fashioned items from the forest around her, black hair and exotic green eyes.

"How did you get here? It is not welcome for you to just walk in here," The girl pushed him slightly.

"Hey now, I got a message about this plane and I'm here to rescue them."

"Too late. There are no survivors, they passed a day ago."

"A day?" Scott pondered at this, John had called last night.

The girl approached the lion and rubbed her face across its head much to Scott's surprise, "You know nothing of this place and yet you threaten what comes along."

"It came at me."

"Jenga would never hurt anyone, he was probably startled by you," She smiled slightly at the cat which was now lying on its back.

Scott relaxed slightly and stepped closer to the girl who clutched a wooden dagger tightly, "I won't hurt you or your pet, I'm Scott. What's your name?"

"I do not like giving out my name to strangers. You will call me Tigress, my real name is not yours to know."

"Will I ever learn it?"

"Only if you learn your ways here."

Scott nodded, "I need to find my way out of here."

Tigress looked to the sky, "You will not survive alone tonight, Urgh come with me, and keep up," She leapt into the trees and lightly swung up into the branches.

"Hold on, you're too fast."

"Keep up earth man, I will not wait for you," She flashed a smile at him and Scott felt his heart flutter slightly.

Scott fired the grapple line up into the trees and swung himself up, "Where you are leading me?"

Tigress kicked the grapple slightly, "You have much to learn about your own balance in here, to use this weapon is strange and unnatural."

"How long have you been here?"

Tigress paused as she looked out over the canopies, "I do not remember, it was a long time ago. I was a young girl, I think I was abandoned," She turned to face Scott who was balancing awkwardly on the branch, "There's not much I remember about my childhood, I've lived with the animals ever since."

Scott wobbled and grabbed a near vine, "I'm sure you'll remember, should we get going?"

Tigress laughed slightly and grabbed Scott's hand, "Feel the branches and you will stand straight here, the wildlife needs to be in you."

Scott watched in dismay as she ripped his grapple packs off and threw them away as well as his launcher, "Hey I needed those!"

"Does it look like I need those?" She cartwheeled across the branch before swinging to the next tree.

Scott followed at a much slower pace and not at all gracefully, "How did you do that?"

"I told you and yet you do not listen, you become one with the nature here, let it control you, not you control it," With a cry, Tigress jumped down into a canopy and beckoned to Scott, "You will never get out if you don't follow."

Scott looked down at the ground, "Well, she survived. How hard can it be?" He jumped and suddenly felt nature guide him down, he smiled broadly as he landed and another flutter ran through his heart as Tigress grinned at him, "I felt something."

"I know you did, I felt it too. Come in here, we will rest here tonight, I discovered it in the fall, it's warmer."

She pulled back the thick growth of leaves to reveal a laid out cave with beds and comforts, "My jungle home."

Scott looked round in admiration, "Wow, this is incredible."

"Hungry?"

"I can't say I'm not."

"Sit, I have something prepared. There is enough to share, then I want to hear about you. You've asked enough questions about me."

Scott sat down on the logs and waited for the food, "What do you want to know about me?"

Tigress walked over with two bowls full of fruits and nuts of the forest, "I want to know you, not your gear side. What are you made up of?"

Scott took the bowl generously before answering, "I'm a leader, brave so I don't fear anything, some say I'm handsome, I'm a little musical, I..."

"Musical?" Tigress cut him off, "I am too, I've made an instrument for myself, I remember seeing something a long time ago and tried to recreate it," She put the bowl down and went to grab something off the wall before rejoining Scott on the log, "This, it's wooden from the trees around us and the music is created from hairs I found."

Scott smiled, "Where I'm from, this is called a guitar."

"A gee-tar?"

"Uh huh, can you play this?"

"Not well, I don't understand the sound."

"Let me see it, please?" Scott smiled as he put the bowl down.

Tigress passed it over to him and sat back on the log with interest, "You are resting it on your knee, why?"

"Balance. Now, if I run my fingers across it like this," A sweet yet twangy sound came out, "That's how a guitar is played," Scott played more and Tigress watched him and he smiled, "That's the heart of music. What else would you like to know about me?"

"Love? Are you in love?"

"I don't know, maybe but she has to like me back."

Tigress looked out at the dimming forest, "We should sleep now if you want to get out of this jungle, we need to have an early start tomorrow."

Scott looked around, "Where do we sleep?"

Tigress showed him a bed, "They are not what you are used too am I right?"

"Not really."

"They're are comfier than you think. Lie down and sleep. Goodnight, Scott."

The way she pronounced his name sent a strange shiver up his spine and Scott smiled as he lay down, "Goodnight Tigress."

Tigress watched him fall asleep then thought about her past again, why did she put this act on? Here she was with a person who actually lived on the outside and yet continued to be a jungle girl. She sighed and left the canopy, she walked around to an open space and to where two gravestones were standing.

"Mother, father. I don't know why I do this. I think I'm afraid to leave here, I've grown up alone here and know I'm safe, but now I am faced with someone from the outside, a handsome strong young man who brought with him rescue tools, and me as always put on that silly Amazon accent and led him here to have my time wasted like all the others. What do I do? Where do I go with this?" She looked back at the tent, "Do I tell him the truth that I know all about my past and how you died in that plane crash, the fake news stories I've been making up about it to get people here to rescue me? But I back up like a coward as soon as they suggest I go with them," The wind blew slightly with a murmur, "You think I should go with this man this time? I think I should tell him the truth first and stop this silly charade and get back on track for the mission. First of all, I'll tell him my real name, Montana Clare Darlington."

Tigress went back into the canopy and lay down on her bed facing Scott, she gazed at him sleeping and smiled, he truly was handsome. The more she looked at him, the more she wanted to curl up next to him under the canopy, with slight hesitation she crept over and moved the light blanket over his shoulders and paused to kiss his head, she heard a slight mumble and hurried back to bed before he could even open his eyes or ask a question, she rolled over in her mock sleep and grinned to herself before finally nodding off.

Morning broke and Scott woke up, he looked over to the other bed but didn't see Tigress, he stood up and stretched before going outside, he spotted Tigress sitting on a tree log staring out at the forest.

"Good morning Tigress."

"Good morning, shall we find. No, I can't, I must do this."

"I'm sorry?" Scott asked as he came round to join her.

"This is a mask I am wearing," She changed her accent, "My name isn't Tigress, it's Montana Clare Darlington, call me Mona for short. My parents were in that plane wreck you were sent to see, they died a long time ago, I was the only survivor. I lure rescue workers in here to save me but I coward out and become this Amazonian princess who defends the forest and ends up being alone again. But you, you're different, you brought me out of my shell again and I want to escape."

Scott just sat blinking, "Well that's a lot to take in."

"I want to be free and I've made a huge cock up of it so far, please save me from myself?" Mona wiped tears away.

Scott sighed, "Of course I will, but this plane wreck should've been reported at the time. Your parents may have survived then."

Mona shook her head, "No they wouldn't, they were dead at the scene. The plane crashed through the trees and they went forwards, I got caught in the cabin with seats in front of me so I was safe. The only one."

"No other passengers?"

"Private jet."

"How old were you?"

"I was ten, I've kinda played make believe all these years and I trained some animals so I'd have protection, like Jenga for example. He started off as a cub when I met him so I could train him and create a bond at a very young age."

Scott nodded, "And you trained yourself in defence and everything?"

"That's right."

"That's pretty impressive," Scott smiled, "I've definitely fallen for the right girl."

"Have you fallen for the Amazonian or me though Scott, tell the truth."

"But I'll say the wrong thing."

"I'll tell you why you fall for my mask version, because she's strong and seems fearless. Opposite to that, Mona is just a young girl in her 20s who's afraid to live a normal life because of the trauma she's had to live through making her weak."

Scott shook his head and took her hand, "That's not true, I can see you've done this to hide your pain of not having your parents, well I'm the same, I've lost my parents too, my mother died when I was very young."

"And your dad?"

"He's gone missing, we have no idea where he is, so I know how you feel."

Mona smiled slightly, "So, you like me for who I actually am more than my Amazon character?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, I just hope she likes me back."

"Of course I do," She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently smiling as she felt his hands caress her waist and lower back, she pushed the kiss more and Scott responded, she felt a tingly sensation as his fingers stroked her neck as her hair was moved with his touch and she decided to explore his body with her hands, she ran her fingers down his chest over the empty sash across his shoulder whilst her other hand got tangled in his gelled hair pressing them even closer in the morning sun.

"Thunderbird 2 calling Thunderbird 1? How the hell does it take that long to get out of a jungle?"

Scott closed his eyes as he pulled his lips away from Mona's, "Hi Virgil, no I'm still finding my way. I got lost last night and so decided to sleep it off."

"You should've called me."

"Yes I know and I'm sorry...haha," Scott's voice trailed off as Mona stroked his ear.

"Scott what the hell are you up to?"

Scott turned the comms off, "Making my way back."

"Hello? Scott?" The line was dead and Virgil cursed, "Urgh, you jerk."

"Now where were we?" Scott grinned as he held Mona in his arms in a dramatic way.

"That sounds wonderful but we should get going. Your friend sounded angry."

"That's just my younger brother Virgil, he'll be fine. Have you ever ventured out of this jungle?"

"Not properly," She broke away from Scott and went back to the canopy and gathered up some belongings, she slipped a pair of contact lenses in quickly without Scott seeing.

Scott laughed, "Well Virgil will definitely be upset about that."

Virgil leant beside Thunderbird 2 impatiently as he checked his wrist communicator for what seemed the hundredth time, his brother had checked in almost an hour ago, it really didn't take that long to find a path in the jungle and follow it out along with the survivors from the plane, he tapped his foot again and sighed as he kept his eyes fixed on the clearing from the undergrowth, meanwhile Scott and Mona were walking hand in hand through the jungle enjoying each other's company and not caring about what time it was, Scott was currently telling a story about a recent mission.

"And so we almost lost Gordon, it's a good thing Thunderbird 2's cable could reach him."

"It all sounds so exciting, if I hadn't hidden myself in here, I'd probably know more about the world."

Scott smiled and squeezed her hand, "If I'm honest you've probably had it better in here, the world can be a nasty place sometimes, no-one in here can hurt you, you were well hidden from unfriendly eyes."

"That's true, but I was also a coward for hiding. Oh, I think that's the clearing, I remember it."

Scott followed her gaze, "Ah yes I can see Thunderbird 2's outline."

"She's huge."

"Wait until you see the whole of her," Scott scooped Mona into his arms to carry her out, they left the leafy wilderness behind them and spotted Virgil.

"Oh for crying out loud," Virgil rolled his eyes, "Why is there always a girl involved."

Scott approached the green craft and grinned at his brother, "Hey Virgil. Meet Mona," He put her down gently.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "Scott, where is everyone else?"

"There aren't any others, it was a fake set up. But it's all fine now, I'm going to help Mona set up a new life."

Mona gasped, "That's so sweet! Thank you so much," She wrapped her arms around Scott again and kissed him, much to Virgil's distaste.

"Well yes that's great Scott, but if you two wouldn't mind?"

Scott let go of Mona, "Oh lighten up Virg, we haven't been that long."

"You've been a day and a half, and I've waited that long for you, only to find out you've fallen in love and there's no plane."

"There is a plane," Mona looked up at Virgil, "The crash killed my parents and I was the only survivor, the crash call was a way to get rescued and away from here, but I always got too scared to actually act upon leaving, until your brother came and convinced me to leave."

Virgil looked at Scott who was remote piloting Thunderbird 1 to their location, "Really?"

"It's thanks to him that I emerged from my shell and became who I originally was again. Oh wow!"

Thunderbird 1 came over the trees and touched down lightly next to Scott, "Come over Mona."

"With pleasure!" She ran over leaving Virgil to take her story in with slight pity.

"What do you think of Thunderbird 1?" Scott asked proudly as he gazed up at the craft.

"She's incredible, and you fly her?"

"That's right. Virgil's craft is the big green one. Where can I drop you off?"

Montana shrugged sadly, "I don't have a friend in the world, I don't know where I want to go."

"Do you have any living relatives?"

"Yes probably, but I don't know their names. Mum had a sister who was probably made my godmother."

"That's a good start, I'll take you there and see if they'll have you. Otherwise, I'm sure we have a place on the island for another sister."

"Scott, are you crazy?" Virgil frowned, "You barely know this girl."

"Virgil, she might not have a family at all, it's the least we can do," Scott snapped back slightly, "Come aboard Mona and we'll find your family, see you at home Virgil."

"I'm coming with you Scott," Virgil crossed his arms.

"Alright fine, let's get out of here, and keep up."

The two birds took off and Thunderbird 2 kept close to her sister ship which was varying speeds, Scott was balancing Mona in his lap as they kissed again not really caring where they were in the world, nor where they were even headed, Scott broke the kiss for a second and plotted a course for home.

"Scott, what the heck are you doing?" Virgil's voice came through the intercom but with no visuals, "And why is your camera off?"

"Never you mind about that and we're headed home. I think Mona deserves to stay in a proper house for the night."

"Oh no, that's too much Scott," Mona's voice came through.

"Please, it's the least we can do."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "So much for keeping this outfit secret," He signed off and plotted a course for home.

"I don't think your brother likes me that much Scott."

"He's a lovely guy, he'll come round. Oh god did I really just call my brother lovely?" Scott grimaced slightly which made Mona laugh, "You better sit down properly, I'm going to maximum speed."

Mona slid off his lap and kissed him again, "Alright Scott."

"Hold tight, here we go. Activating scramjets."

It wasn't long before both Birds were back in their hangers and Mona was on the island, Scott took her to the lounge and she gasped in wonder and admiration.

"Wow, this is absolutely gorgeous. I had forgotten what the inside of houses looked like."

Gordon raised his eyebrows, "Like normal houses?"

Scott kicked him sharply, "Be nice. This is Mona everyone, she's been living alone in the jungle since she was ten, that plane belonged to her and sadly the crash killed her parents."

Grandma smiled, "Awh pet, would you like a cup of tea or anything?"

"No thank you Mrs?"

"Please, call me Grandma Tracy."

"Thank you, Grandma Tracy, but I'm fine."

Kayo leant against the piano which Virgil had sat down at, "What do you think of her Virgil?"

Virgil looked up at his sister then to Mona who was chatting to Alan and Gordon, her hand slipping around to Scott's waist, "I'm not sure, I want to know why she turned away all those other rescue opportunities."

Kayo nodded, "Maybe I'll do a little digging on the case."

Mona looked around at them as she heard music coming from the piano, "Scott, you didn't tell me your brother was a musician. It's been so long since I've heard the sound of a piano."

Virgil smirked slightly and continued to play, "Been playing all my life."

Kayo smiled at him, "Since we were kids, this guy has been at the ivories."

"That's amazing, you must be extremely talented?"

Virgil shrugged, "I'm not the one to say."

Gordon leant on his arms facing the piano from the sofa, "Play something for her Virgil. Go on."

Mona grinned, "That would be great, I love music. I fashioned myself a guitar when I was out in the forest."

Virgil paused the melody, "Well I guess if you really want to hear something," He flexed his fingers again and dived into a complicated cascade of Chopin startling Kayo slightly who laughed quietly as he winked at her, Mona looked around at the others who were all watching Virgil in silent affection, Grandma Tracy even was wiping her eyes slightly. Mona watched Virgil with complete fascination; the way he moved with the music, the dynamic variation in the tune. How could someone with his build play so delicately? His fingers seemed to dance rather than press down heavily and the pedal lifts were so quick and precise she could barely tell he was using them, she watched as Kayo went round to his left side and sat down on the edge of the piano stool smiling when Virgil moved up slightly for her, and Mona wondered if the two were dating, but Scott had said sister distinctively.

Virgil released the pedal in a quick flick and grinned, "And that's my party piece."

Mona smiled, "I'm speechless. That was quite incredible, I don't think I've ever seen someone play as well as that."

Virgil couldn't help but smile, "Thank you."

Kayo squeezed Virgil's hand, "Brilliant as always."

"You two are cute together," Mona smiled, but that faded at what happened next.

Kayo burst out laughing and grinned at Virgil, "Oh no no, haha!"

Virgil cracked a grin, "No way. We're just brother and sister, nothing more. We're just very close."

"As is the whole Tracy family," Kayo smiled as she leant against Virgil's shoulder.

"It's true, but no these two aren't together," Scott smiled, "Good guessing, though."

Kayo smiled, "I'm dating John, our space monitor."

"Brother too?"

Kayo nodded, "Yeah, there was something about him I fell for more than a brother. But I don't talk about this lots, gets uncomfortable in front of the boys."

"Come on Mona, I'll show you the guest bedroom, thanks for the piano piece Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "Anytime, I mean it."

Alan checked the time, "Time for snacks."

Grandma laughed, "Forget it youngling, it's nearly time to prepare dinner. I'll ask Max to help me."

Kayo smiled as she watched Scott leave with Mona, "She's inquisitive isn't she?"

Virgil turned back to the piano, "I'm still not sure about her."

"Do you want me to do a background check on her?"

"Only if you think that's right. Scott seems to trust her."

Kayo hummed in agreement as she thought about her big secret, the one she was still keeping from the family, "Yeah, he trusts her."

Virgil looked at her, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm fine, lost in thought for a moment, it must be the music," She added with a laugh.

"Are you going to spy on Mona, Kayo?" Gordon asked, giving away that he had been eavesdropping.

Kayo rolled her eyes, "Well that was kinda a secret conversation I was having with Virgil but, I was considering it."

Gordon nodded, "I'm a little suspicious."

Virgil paused, "You?"

"Yeah me, who else in this room is called Gordon? I'm a little surprised at how fast Scott has fallen for her."

"Exactly, I mean we know he's a flirt but they're now together," Kayo crossed her arms around her knees.

"Scott even suggested she lived here as a new sister," Virgil shrugged, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll definitely do a background check," Kayo stood up from the stool, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the study," She ran towards the ladder and swung herself up onto the balcony gracefully.

"Show off!" Virgil called with a grin as she stuck her tongue out.

Meanwhile, Scott and Mona were kissing on the bed, as she kissed him she looked at the blueprints for Thunderbird 1 on the wall and various documents in frames, silently she took photos as she blinked using the contact lenses, she smiled as Scott opened his eyes and sat back to look at her.

"I want you to live here."

"Aww Scott, I don't think I could. If I find family members, I'll be well looked after. However, I would like a tour of this place."

"No problem, I'll take you around myself after dinner, make yourself comfy, I'll be right back," Scott kissed her again then left the room.

Mona closed the door and sat back on the bed, she touched her ear and a small device became visible, "Calling general Z, I've struck gold on a rescue worker, it's the ones you want."

"Excellent 48, are you getting photos?"

"Yes sir, even better, blueprints for the head of the fleet, it's all here sir."

"Get me the photos of the main crafts and you're free to go."

"Yes sir, over and out," Mona closed the comms channel and changed her hairstyle so she looked different to before Scott left the room, she took more close ups of the blueprints then waited for Scott.

"Hey, I'm back. Want to start the tour?"

"I thought we were having dinner first?"

"We can do half and half."

Kayo scrolled through news stories about the plane crash and frowned, the articles all said there had been survivors but Mona had said she was an orphan, what was going on? She read to herself allowed, "If witnesses are to be believed, Mr. and Mrs. Crewly and their adopted daughter Montana Darlington survived the crash and went into hiding," Her eyes widened, "Virgil?!"

The piano music stopped and soon Virgil joined her in the study along with Alan and Gordon, "What have you found out?"

"Look at this."

Virgil leant on the back of her chair and read the same passage, "Adopted? So, what happened to her parents, her real parents?"

Kayo shrugged, "No idea, I can only assume the worst. Murder."

"Murder? Come on Kayo, that's way too dark."

"Why was she the only one there then?"

Virgil scrolled down, "It goes on to say that no-one ever emerged from the forest weeks after the crash, if she was waiting for rescue all those years why did no-one come?"

Gordon shook his head, "It doesn't add up. Eight years of turning rescue workers down and being alone, then suddenly Scott shows up and she willingly goes with him."

"Should we question her at dinner?" Alan asked.

"No, it would alarm her and she'd know we had looked her up, not a very common thing to do to a guest," Virgil stood back from the screen, suddenly he heard voices coming, "Kayo, close down the screen, Scott's coming."

Kayo closed the article down, and sure enough, Mona walked in with Scott smiling as soon as she saw the family.

"Hey guys, Scott's been showing me the rooms and stuff, you have a lovely home."

Scott smiled, "Family game in here or something?"

"Yep, it was Kayo vs Gordon," Alan smiled.

"Nice. So yeah Mona, this is the family study, you'd think it would be bigger wouldn't you?"

Mona laughed, "It's still bigger than the one we used to have at home."

Kayo chuckled quietly, "Maybe."

"We should get going. Has Grandma called yet?"

"Nope," Virgil leant against the desk casually.

"Cool. See you at the table," Scott led Mona out again after she had secretly taken more photos.

Gordon waited until they were out of earshot, "Well that was awkward."

"Tell me about it," Alan sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"Do you think we should tell John?" Kayo asked.

"Maybe, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him in on it, we could invite him down?"

Kayo smiled, "You know he prefers space to down here, besides he wouldn't stay long enough to help on the digging."

"I guess not, is there anything else on Mona?"

Kayo pulled the page up again and skipped to the end, "Ok, she has been declared as missing, no other stories, I guess to the world, she's dead."

"That changes things," Alan gulped slightly.

"It's going to be an awkward dinner guys. Gordon, I give you permission to use jokes," Virgil smirked as his brother pouted.

"Are you saying they're so bad that they have to be kept under lock and key?"

"I guess so."

Kayo laughed, "Shall we go?"

Alan pushed himself away from the wall, 'Right behind you, leave these two to quarrel."

The group sat around the table quieter than usual, Grandma passed around the food and Mona sat happily accepting it and getting involved in the conversation, Scott spent most of the time gazing at her and Virgil noticed that his arm often went around her back.

"So Mona, where are you originally from?" Grandma asked and Kayo watched Mona in interest.

"Siberia, but I moved to England with my parents who sadly died in that crash," She paused to smile at Scott whilst missing Kayo and Virgil exchange a glance at each other, "And then, of course, I've been waiting in that jungle and growing up alone, learning life skills and what not."

"Siberia, that's incredible. You speak very good English," Grandma continued, not noticing the tension in the room.

"Thank you. I don't know how much longer I could have stayed in that jungle really, it was getting hard."

"You're more than welcome, I'm glad I got you out of there," Scott smiled and stroked her hair down her back, Alan cleared his throat as he looked down at his plate.

Mona smiled, "So who flies what craft? Scott's going to show them to me after dinner."

"I fly Thunderbird 3," Alan smiled as Mona raised her eyebrows, "I may be young but I'm a better pilot than these guys."

"Keep dreaming sprout," Scott chuckled as he raised his cup to his lips.

"But I am."

"Is the craft a jet then?"

Alan smirked, "Even bigger, I fly the rocket of the fleet," He jolted slightly as he felt Kayo's foot connect with his shin for giving away too much, "You'll see her in the hanger."

"Wow a rocket, how fast is she?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, top secret."

"Shame, I'm impressed. What about you Gordon?"

"Me? Underwater craft, Thunderbird 4 is small, but she's powerful and stronger than she looks in some ways, you wouldn't believe some of the rescues she's been on, and before you ask, I'm afraid I can't go into details," Gordon smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Like I would steal details?" Mona shrugged, "I'm looking forward to seeing these crafts up close. I've already seen Thunderbird 2, I'd like to see inside, though."

"I can't allow that," Virgil said coldly.

"Why not Virgil, why are you acting so hostile?" Scott frowned across at his brother.

"Me being hostile? I thought our organisation was secret?"

"She won't harm your bird, she only wants to see the inside. She's already seen the inside of 1."

Virgil shrugged, "My bird, my rules."

"Sorry Mona but it looks like we can't go inside, but she's still pretty magnificent up close," Scott kissed her cheek and Kayo raised an eyebrow.

"Wait wait Scott, I've asked all the guys what they fly, what about you Kayo?"

"I'm head of security and I fly Thunderbird S, silent and deadly in stealth," Kayo said proudly with no change of expression.

"What does the S stand for?" Mona sat forward.

"I wish it was Satan but it stands for Shadow, something more secret," Kayo smirked slightly.

Mona grinned, "Cool, I'll look out for it."

"Shall we get going?" Scott checked the time.

"What's the hurry son?" Grandma asked as Scott stood up.

"I want to do the tour and then, well."

"Ah, I see," Grandma laughed, again missing the others looking unamused.

Scott and Mona left the kitchen and went down to the hangers passing framed photos of the birds being designed, Mona stopped by them all and studied them hard making sure she took photos, to Scott it looked like was very interested in them and he smiled.

"These were taken around the developing stage, we're just finishing Thunderbird 2 here," Scott pointed at the photo as Mona was taking one, "You should've been there, it was very funny."

Mona looked up at him from under her eyelashes, "Why was it funny?"

Scott smiled, "Maybe it was more exciting than funny, all of us were there including dad. Virgil was the one who made us laugh because it's his craft, come on, the hangers are this way."

Mona followed Scott past the photos and took a picture of the map locating Tracy island, she sent it quickly to her boss via text link in her ear then smiled at a photo of Virgil sitting at the piano, she caught up with Scott who was typing in the code she scanned it quickly with her contact lenses then followed him through.

"Welcome to Thunderbird HQ," Scott smiled and raised his arm to point out the birds.

Mona gazed around and activated film in her contact lenses to pan around the birds, "Incredible, just incredible. That must be Thunderbird 3."

Scott looked up at Thunderbird 3, "Yep, that's the rocket. Want to see inside?"

"I'd love to if you're allowing it."

"I'll show you the inside of Thunderbird 2 too, we just won't tell Virgil."

A few miles underwater just off the coast of Singapore, General Z was piloting his submarine with a crew of minions, one of them received the photo from Mona.

"General, she's done it. We have a location of the Island, shall we plot a course?"

The general smiled wickedly, "Yes commander. Good work Montana, soon the Thunderbirds will be ours and The Hood will reward us. What will our ETA be?"

"Five hours."

"Full speed ahead," General Z sat back in his chair with a smile, "And we go in armed when we get there."

Back in the hanger, Mona had taken her photos of Thunderbird 3 and the passwords to get in, now she was exploring Thunderbird 4.

"So how does she get out of that tank?"

Scott smiled, "Underwater tunnel, she goes out through the cave which comes out on the north side."

Mona nodded back and sent the information to the submarine, "Interesting. Well, the birds are fantastic, I'm very impressed."

"Do you have a favourite?"

"I think I'd have to say Thunderbird 2, but aren't we missing a bird? Thunderbird 5."

"Ah yes, our space station. Well, it would be almost impossible to get you up there. We'd need the elevator and at the moment it's attached to the docking clamp."

"Cool, I bet she's important."

"Oh absolutely, that's where we get our distress calls from."

"Well thank you for showing me the Birds Scott, we should return to the house don't you think?"

Scott laughed, "What's your hurry?"

"I'm not in a rush really. Alright, I know what you want," Mona smirked and pushed him to the desk as she kissed him, they leant against the desk knocking pencils to the floor as they got closer together.

The afternoon went on quietly with the family unsuspecting the danger just lurking out in the ocean, the submarine moved silently towards the cave for Thunderbird 4 and Mona heard a quiet beep in her ear and someone telling her it was time to act, she drew a gun out of her jacket pocket and stuck it against Scott's back.

"Now Mr. Tracy, don't move or you'll lose your back," Mona growled and walked him over to the tank ready to drain the water away so her group could dock.

"Mona, what the fuck?"

"Less of that, now this island will be under new control, I've been working behind your back since we met."

"But why?"

"Because I'm with the bad guys." The submarine glided in next to Thunderbird 4 and Mona hit the drain button, "Now, let's see what we can do here."

"How could you? I trusted you."

Mona grinned, "Beauty in evil," She watched as the general came into the room followed by his workers, "The family are upstairs general, they don't suspect a thing."

"Good work Montana. Ah, Mr. Tracy junior."

Scott growled slightly, recognising the man to being Colonel Martin Janus, "You."

"Yes, I was bad the whole time Scott. I tried to overthrow Casey but failed and The Hood offered me a deal, I'm onto you again. Montana, take him upstairs, I'll override the power here to us."

Montana nodded and shoved the gun into Scott's back again to make him move, "I'm not sorry, this is my life. Now move quickly."

Mona walked Scott into the lounge where the family were being held at gunpoint, Kayo had a cut across her lip indicating she had tried to defend the group, Virgil was being held tightly by two men.

"Don't fight them guys," Scott struggled against the gun on his back.

"Quit squirming or you'll get hurt," Mona growled.

"Scott are you ok?" Virgil asked in sympathy, not directing the question physically but emotionally.

Scott nodded, "I'm fine."

"Right, we're in control here, tell us how to change the power to us," Mona pushed Scott over to the others and Kayo caught him in a hug.

"You can't, that lies with Thunderbird 5 and he's locked the station."

Mona looked at one of the minions, "Send word to the submarine crew, tell them to lock a target on Thunderbird 5."

Kayo's eyes widened, "No, you'll kill him. Please don't."

"Then change the lock, you are no longer in control of International Rescue, the Hood will be here soon to take the Birds."

"No, he can't come here," Kayo narrowed her eyes.

"You can't change minds miss Kyrano, now tell me how to override the power," She held the gun against Scott's head.

Kayo closed her eyes, "We have to go to the generator room on Mateo, I never thought we'd have to do this."

"Take me there. The rest of you, keep them hostage," Mona nodded to the men holding Kayo to let go.

Kayo apologised to the family and waited for Mona to join her, "Take a seat, Montana."

The two disappeared and the boys looked at each other, Scott head butted one of the men whilst Gordon attacked another to get his gun, Virgil elbowed the two thugs in the stomach as they were distracted then brought his foot down on their arms to remove the guns, Alan kicked one in the chest then comforted Grandma who was shaking. Scott kicked up a gun with his foot and twirled it in his hand before turning it against a minion.

"Now you just sit still, Max?" Max rolled over and pulled out two knives with a beep, "Keep an eye on these guys."

Virgil tied the two men up then called John, "John, are you ok?"

John smiled, "I guess so, how are things down there?"

"We've got the minions, but the Hood is coming, could you call the GDF? We'll need backup."

John nodded, "He won't get Thunderbird 5. We're locked up tight."

"Good. Be careful John."

"Thanks, Virgil."

"You're no match for the Hood," One of the minions hissed at Virgil.

Virgil frowned and raised his fist to punch the guy, he felt Scott's hand come around his waist, "Virgil, let it go, he's had enough."

Virgil sighed, "Sorry."

"Brotherly love," The minion scoffed again with a laugh.

"Please let me hit him?"

Gordon knocked the man out much to Scott's disapproval, "Sorted."

"Don't do that again squid."

The Hood flew over and parked the ship down on the island not knowing the GDF was coming from the other side, he ran up the slope to the lounge and grimaced as he was met by three guns pointing at him, "Oh please, put away your toys. Where's my niece then?"

"Who, Mona?"

The Hood laughed, "Excellent, she hasn't told you. No, Kayo."

Scott frowned, "Kayo?"

Suddenly there was a rush of feet and the GDF ran in led by Colonel Casey, "The Hood."

The Hood smiled as he was grabbed, "Well damn, caught before I can even start havoc. What are the odds?"

"Where are the others, Scott?" Casey asked.

"Mateo Island, next door at the generator."

Casey nodded, "Damon, take your squad there and lie in wait for those inside, do not attack Kayo."

"Yes, Colonel. Defence squad, with me," Damon ran out with a group of three behind him.

Kayo typed in the password whilst Mona held the gun to her, "You know you're making a mistake, we could've helped you. I'm kinda an orphan myself."

"How do you know about that?" Mona tightened her grip on the trigger.

"I researched you, it's my job. Control is yours if you put a new name in."

"How do you mean you looked me up?"

"I thought you were a fake from the word go, why would you go through all those rescue teams until landing on ours?"

Mona walked over to the control panel still pointing the gun at Kayo, "It seemed the right thing to do."

The door flew open and the GDF ran in, Damon led the team, "Hold it right there!"

"You called backup!" Mona grimaced and fired the gun, the bullet hit Kayo and she fell back with a scream which echoed to the lounge, Virgil looked up.

"That was Kayo, she's in trouble," Virgil turned and ran out of the lounge to make his way to Mateo Island using the bridge.

Damon shook his head and fired the gun out of Mona's hands before two other men ran at her, "You're under arrest."

Mona struggled against the handcuffs, "You forget I'm with the General, by now he would've disappeared with International Rescue's secrets."

Brains walked out of the shadows, "You'll be pleased to know he won't be, he got to the submarine but I've locked the tunnel, he can't get off this island."

Virgil ran in and looked straight to Kayo who was clutching her arm, "Kayo," He ran over and knelt down beside her, "It's ok, you're going to be alright. I've got you," He turned to the GDF, "Get her out of here Damon, a jail would be good."

"Yes sir, come on you," Damon dragged Mona out and the room was empty again, Brains walked over to the control panel and reset the system to Tracy control.

"We need to get you to the infirmary Kayo, to get that bullet out."

"No, it's too late Virgil. It's not in my arm, it's gone through my side, I've fallen on my arm," She uncovered her side from her hand where a dark scarlet patch was seeping through her top, "You can't save me now."

Virgil shook his head, "No, we can. You'll live."

Brains ran over, "What does she need?"

"Bullet wound to her side, it's still in there. She needs attention now."

Brains checked the wound, "Virgil, it's too deep, I can't save her."

"No, don't say that, she has to live."

Kayo stroked Virgil's face, "It's ok Virgil, I've led a good life with you guys, I could never ask for better brothers, tell John I'm sorry."

Virgil held her hand against his cheek, "No, you listen to me Kayo, you're going to live. Brains, help me get her to the infirmary."

Brains helped Virgil with worry, and they made their way to the room, Kayo was hooked up to a life-support machine and Brains got to work on looking for the bullet, Virgil sat beside the bed watching in worry.

Damon threw Mona into the lounge and she saw the Hood, "Hood."

"Ah Mona, you failed too."

"No, I was so close."

"Listen to you two bickering like a married couple," Casey shook her head, "Let's book you into a jail shall we."

The lounge emptied of bad guys and two more GDF members came up with the general in handcuffs, the Tracys relaxed back in the lounge and reset the room and systems, Scott sent a message to John.

"John they've gone, everything is now FAB."

"Thanks, Scott, I'll come down, see you in ten."

"It'll be good to see you."

"Guys?" Virgil's voice interrupted John's.

"Go ahead Virgil, how's Kayo?" Scott smiled.

"You, you need to get down here."

Scott's eyes widened and he sprinted out followed by the others, "We're on our way."

Virgil stroked Kayo's hand, "Hold on Kayo, you can't leave us," He kissed her cheek.

"Leave me, Virgil, it's no good."

"I can't get it out Virgil, I can't even see it," Brains put down his tools, "The only way we can save her is to get her to a hospital."

"She won't make it."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

There was a squeak of rubber on the floor and Scott was by the bed, "What's happened? Oh god Kayo," Scott looked down at the wound, "Brains tell me you can save her?"

"I don't know Scott, I haven't the skills to get the bullet out."

"She has a bullet inside of her?" Gordon asked horrified, "If I ever see that Mona again, I'm going to kill her."

"Leave that to me Gordon," Scott's eyes blazed, "I should've known she was trouble."

Virgil stroked Kayo's hair, "We have to get her to a hospital, but how?"

Grandma rubbed Virgil's shoulder, "Helicopter? They'd see the island yes but they wouldn't know who we are."

Scott nodded, "That might be our only option."

Kayo closed her eyes weakly, "Whatever you think is right."

Virgil's eyes filled with tears, "Don't die Kayo."

Alan shifted slightly, he didn't know how to react seeing his strongest brother cry, "She'll live Virgil, it's Kayo. Right? You'll pull through sis won't you?"

Scott smiled, "Alan, could you call a helicopter here please?"

"Sure."

Grandma stood up, "I'll come with you son."

"Thanks, Grandma," Alan left the room with his grandma and Scott turned to Kayo, there was a rush of feet and John ran in.

"Thank god you guys are alright...Kayo? No! Kayo!"

Scott leapt up and grabbed John's arm, "Shh shh, she's ok John."

John pushed Scott off him and reached Kayo, "Baby? Kayo answer me, look at me please?"

Kayo opened her eyes blearily, "John, you're here to say goodbye, my love."

"What do you mean goodbye?" He saw the wound, "Oh my god, you've been shot."

Kayo stroked his face, "I love you, remember that."

"No Kayo, stay with us. Is there an ambulance coming?"

"Yes, a helicopter John," Virgil smiled slightly.

John nodded and his tears fell, "Please don't leave me."

Kayo smiled, "It's been a good run."

There was a loud roar of blades and soon the helicopter was landing on the runway, a team ran out with a stretcher and followed Alan down to the infirmary, they walked in and over to the bed.

"What's happened?"

"We had a thief over, and they shot her."

The crew nodded, "Right if the bullet is still in there, then it'll be killing her slowly, we'll get it out. Let's go, guys," Kayo was lifted onto the stretcher with new fluids plugged in, they left and Scott wrapped his arm around John who was crying.

"She'll survive John, trust me. I've never lied to you," Scott brushed John's tears away as he rested his forehead against his brother's.

"That cut Scott, it's deep."

"She'll be ok, it's Kayo."

Virgil smiled at them, "At least we were right about one thing, Mona was a fake."

Scott hugged John close as he looked over at Virgil, "Yeah, but I still never found out about who she really was."

Gordon glanced at Alan, "We did a bit of digging with Kayo, she was an orphan and adopted by a young couple. These, we believe, were killed by Mona or at least those men with the general, and that plane belonged to her actual parents who died, and used to create a rescue site."

Scott's eyes widened, "You researched that much behind our backs?"

Virgil nodded, "Kayo and I were that suspicious."

John swallowed hard as he regained control of his sobs, "I hope she gets what she deserves."

End

Afterword

It had been a couple of weeks since the storm on Tracy Island, the boys were all relaxing around the pool and even John had come down from Thunderbird 5 to take a break from the darkness of space to snatch some sunlight onto his pale form, Gordon dived into the pool and splashed Virgil who was sitting on the lounger playing his guitar, John laughed with Scott then turned back to his book, Alan waved towards the house and they all looked up to see who it was. Kayo walked out of the kitchen wearing a bikini top and skirt holding a tray of drinks for everyone, she came down to the table and placed the tray down before kissing John's head and sitting down next to him on the bench, he brushed his fingers along the deep scar indicating where the bullet had torn her fragile form.

"Hey baby," Kayo kissed John tenderly then nuzzled into his side.

Scott smiled at them, "What did I tell you, John? You'd get her back."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Scott, I'm afraid you're stuck with me," Kayo grinned as John wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm still just so relieved you came back to us," John closed his eyes as he kissed her head.

Alan jumped into the pool splashing Virgil more, "Oops, sorry Virg."

Virgil scowled and stood up, "You guys are the worst, I'm going to sit over there with the others," He left the lounger picking up his shirt as he did, and walked over to the bench.

"You alright there Virgil? Looking a little wet," John grinned.

"Those Devils, they're always out to get me I'm sure of it. Good to see you out and about Kayo," He smiled across to her.

"Thanks, Virgil, I'm glad I went with the ambulance, in the end, I was so close to giving up, but I knew I shouldn't have. You're my family and I need you."

"What about the Hood?" Scott asked and Kayo froze.

"What about him?"

"When were you going to tell us he was your uncle?"

To be continued...


End file.
